Despedida
by Star Knight 80
Summary: Naru viajará a Estados Unidos para estudiar la preparatoria, y antes de abordar el avión, la nostalgia le invade su corazón.


**Sailor** **Moon**

**Despedida**

Naru consultó una vez más su reloj, al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba el potente estruendo de un avión. Eran las diez y media de la mañana, y en treinta minutos más abordaría su avión.

Se encontraba en el aeropuerto internacional de Narita, a punto de viajar a Estados Unidos para empezar a estudiar allí su preparatoria. Viajaría sola hasta allá, aunque sabía que la iban a recibir en el aeropuerto y le brindarían la atención que necesitaba en un país extranjero, pero eso no le quitaba su desasosiego, ya que no tendría a ningún familiar a su lado para guiarla. Sin embargo, sentía que era un paso importante en su madurez. Esa decisión tan personal fue lo que al principio la animó a salir de Japón, pero el miedo a lo desconocido permanecía, aunque aquello desconocido no fuera ciento por ciento malo.

Naru no permitió que su familia pasara a la sala de espera a despedirse de ella. No quería hacer de esa despedida un evento triste, pero no podía evitar sentirse así. Dentro de pocos minutos, se alejaría de todos durante varios años, aunque tendría derecho a regresar durante sus vacaciones de verano. Sería demasiado tiempo sin su madre, con quién compartió toda su vida desde que su papá se fuera de casa, por razones que ya había olvidado. Se imaginaba a su mamá atendiendo sola la joyería Osa-P, haciendo las labores que antes le correspondía a ella. Iba a extrañarla, aunque la volvería a ver al cabo de un tiempo.

Y Umino… ¿la esperaría?

Esbozó una sonrisa, divertida, al acordarse de Umino. Llevaban pocos años como novios, pero fueron los más emocionantes de su vida. Lo quería de verdad, aunque al principio le había costado un mundo admitirlo. Todavía se acordaba cuando iban a la secundaria, cuando ayudaba al muchacho a conquistar a su mejor amiga Usagi.

Usagi…

¿Sabría que se iba?

Naru no pudo evitar derramar sus lágrimas al acordarse de su mejor amiga, quizá la única que pudiera conseguir en todo el mundo.

¿Qué fue lo que hizo que comenzaran a distanciarse al punto de no hablarse otra vez? Las llamadas telefónicas habían terminado. Las citas también. Las confesiones entre amigas eran ya cosa del pasado. Sencillamente, Usagi se esfumó de su vida, aunque vivieran tan cerca una de la otra.

No quería reprocharle nada a ella ni a sus amigas, pero si sentía celos que, desde el día que conoció a ese grupo de chicas, Naru comenzó a ser relegada a un segundo plano. Le dolió mucho darse cuenta de ello sin terminar odiando a Usagi, a quien conocía desde la infancia. Quizá era natural que ocurriera. Las amistades vienen y se van. Siempre ha pasado así. Ella no sería la primera, ni la última en alejarse.

De pronto, otro pensamiento apareció, haciendo que olvidara su melancolía por unos minutos. Cuando llegara a Estados Unidos, de seguro le preguntarían sobre Sailor Moon, la heroína no solo de Japón, sino del mundo entero. ¿Creerán que, porque vive en el mismo país de Sailor Moon, sería capaz de saber detalles tan íntimos como su hogar, sus gustos, o sus preferencias románticas? Pensar en las caras de los norteamericanos, todas llenas de sorpresa, la relajaban mientras el momento de abordar su avión llegaba.

Y ese momento finalmente llegó. La voz femenina en el altavoz, anunciando su vuelo, debía ser abordado de una vez.

Naru no perdió tiempo, y cruzó el umbral.

Ya sentada en su asiento, afortunadamente junto a la ventana, podía ver el mirador desde donde los presentes veían partir a sus seres queridos a otros lugares del mundo. De seguro su mamá y Umino estarían allí, esperando su partida con la esperanza de un pronto regreso. En cuanto llegara a Estados Unidos, les escribiría un correo electrónico para tranquilizarlos.

Luego, se percató que aún tenía su bolso en sus piernas. Recordándose lo olvidadiza que era, se levantó de su asiento y lo levantó sobre su cabeza para acomodarlo en el compartimiento superior.

Una hoja de papel cayó de su bolso.

Un sobre.

Naru lo recogió intrigada, pensando que de seguro fue su mamá, o el mismo Umino, quien guardara ese sobre en secreto en uno de los bolsillos, y luego de acomodarse una vez más en su asiento, vio el nombre de su remitente.

Abrió el sobre, leyó de inmediato la carta, y de pronto se puso a llorar, pero de felicidad.

Era una carta de despedida, firmada por Usagi.

Naru, enjugándose las lágrimas, decidió mandarle un correo electrónico a su llegada.


End file.
